volume one of blood and honor
by Draco Darkheart
Summary: full summary inside


**Volume One: Of Blood and Honor**  
Category: Books » Harry Potter  
Author: Draco Darkheart  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Chapters: 1, Words: 3,427

**Chapter 1: Dark Destiny**

**Disclaimer: **This fic was originally written by Kurai Ame I have adopted this story. I hope you like it.

I do not own the Naruto Series or the Harry Potter Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. I own the Moto family (Koji,Kaiden,Akiko,Akiyo) No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement in intended.

**Main Pairings:** Hatake Kakashi/Moto Kaiden(OMC)/Kiryu Raiko (Naruto), and Uchiha Sasuke/Akuhei Kohaku (Harry Potter)

**Side Pairings: **Hyuga Neji/Haruno Sakura, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown, Bill Weasley/Yamanaka Ino, Gaara/Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Itachi/Yuki Haku, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape/Shizune, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Choji/Susan Bones, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Lord Voldemort/Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy/Tsunade, Kankuro/Tenten, Rock Lee/Moto Akiyo (OFC), Jiraiya/Moto Akiko(OFC), Nicolas Flamel/Oliver Ollivander, Fred Weasley/Katie Bell, George Weasley/Angelina Johnson, Percy Weasley/Seamus Finnigan, Charlie Weasley/Cho Chang, Sirius Black/Cedric Diggory, Rabastan LeStrange/Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini/Sarutobi Konohamaru, Sarutobi Asuma/Yui Kurenai, Theodore Knott/Pansy Parkinson, Oliver Wood/Daphne Greengrass, Cyprus Noir/Lily Evans, Viktor/Hermione Granger, James Potter/Misaki Potter, Raito Potter/Zane Zabini, Orpheus Potter/Brigitte Noir, Odysseus Potter/Mai Arisawa, Umino Iruka/Moto Koji (OMC),

**Warnings:** Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Homosexual Intercourse, Heterosexual Intercourse, male and female masturbation, fellatio, and hand jobs), Violence (blood and some gore), Adult language (Sexual and Expletives), Alternative Universe-non-canon events (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC), Changes to lineages, appearance, history and abilities, teenage pregnancies, and Character bashing.

**Genres:** Adventure/Drama/Romance/Mystery/Suspense/Horror

**Series Summary: **Slash-Yaoi. Crossover. AU. OOC. OC(s). Lily Evans was born from powerful latent Ninja bloods and powerful active Magical bloods. However, her son, born to Lily of her illicit affair with a stranger, is born with a massive Chakra potential and an evolved form of magic, which would've made the child destined for greatness in the Magical World, had not she abandoned him. Lily's son, Akuhei Kohaku, begins on a path that will make him legendary. When Magic and Jutsus meet deadly just got a new definition.

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking-Visions-Flashbacks / _**"Blah"**_ – Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-tongue / _"Blah"_ – Elfish / **[Blah]** – Beast Speak

**Volume 01:**_** The Whispers of Midnight Series:**__ Of Blood and Honor_

Written and illustrated by **Kurai Ame**

Adopted by **Draco Darkheart**

**BOOK ONE:** Fate's Array

"Have you ever dealt with people who have lost everything in an hour? In The Morning you leave the house where your wife, your children, your parents live. You return to find only a smoking pit. Something in you snaps - to a certain extent you stop being human. You have no need for money or glory, revenge is your only joy. And because you no longer cling to life, Death avoids you, the bullets fly past. You become a WOLF..." - **Russian General Aleksander Lebed** (Veteran of Afghanistan)

**Chapter One:** Dark Destiny

_Itachi knelt before the Sandaime Hokage and raised his hands to accept the mission's scroll, even though his fingers tremble and his heart clenched in pain and remorse. The mission orders were to slaughter his clan, his family, and his pride. The scroll was almost in his hands, when a movement too fast for the naked eyes snatched the scroll from the Sandaime Hokage's hands. The lights flickered and died. . "So Hokage-sama," came the mysterious intruder crouched on the windowsill, his head cocked to the side in a bird-like manor, his silver eyes gleamed in the moonlight. "You wish," he said in a sibilant voice "to perform genocide. Sounds like fun!" _

"_Who are you?" The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen demanded._

"_You know who I am," the man, no humanoid creature said, "And you know what I want."_

"_You can't have him!" Hiruzen snarled, "He's not a weapon!"_

"_No he's not," the intruder agreed, "he's family." Hiruzen stumbled back in shock. "Namikaze Minato was a master of deception, but we know our own. He thought he could hide the child, but we have ways. Now we can do this the hard way or we can come to an agreement. I will in a good faith gesture, do this young Uchiha's dirty work, and slaughter the guilty members of his clan, while sparing the fifty-eight innocents he was unable to identify. I will also incriminate your" the creature licked his lips, "errant student, Orochimaru." The man smiled "or I can just hand these mission order to the Uchiha clan head, Uchiha Fugaku."_

"_You would begin a civil war over him?" Hiruzen demanded incredulously. _

"_Family is family and what is mine is I keep." The man smiled the sickly sweet smile._

"_Fine, but he must become a Shinobi of Konohagakure." Hiruzen demanded._

"_That is fine, Shimogakure does not control us. He will return in seven years, but he will not be alone. He will never be alone again." Abruptly the light flickered and turned on and the man disappeared. _

"_Who was that?" Itachi asked, both relieved that he would not be committing genocide on his, own people, but still worried about the threat the intruder carried._

"_That, Itachi, was the familiar spirit of the Kiryu Clan." Hiruzen whispered._

"_A clan with a familiar spirit? They must be extremely powerful, but I do not recognize the name? Who is the Kiryu clan, other than a fraction of Shimogakure?"_

"_Oh, yes, you wouldn't know them by their proper name, but the legends call them the clan of the Immortal Dragon." Itachi reeled back turning a pasty color, which was quite the feat with his already snow-white skin._

_The moonlight illuminated the small boy sitting on the edge of his bed in a small attic room, which should've been a closet. There were a lot of "Should've beens" in the little boy's, Kohaku's, life. For instance Masako Wolfhart nee Kumo and Adrian Wolfhart his adoptive parents, should've been alive. _

_Many people had been skeptical of his father's research, work and theories, but Adrian Wolfhart was a genius and proved them all wrong. His study of magical natures resulted in the controversial idea that magic and all spells were in fact neutral, not dark or light, and only the intent of the caster would determine the spell's classification. There were many who opposed Adrian's research, namely self-proclaimed light wizards and witches. _

_It was Christmas Eve when Kohaku or Hadrian, as he had been called back then, had returned home from a friend's house to discover his parents murdered, his father's notes destroyed and his custody in the hands on the International Unspeakable Unit. In a week's time, Akuhei Kohaku's custody was transferred over to Kusagakure. Few wizards and witches knew about the Elemental Nations or even Chakra. His birth parents were both descendants of latent ninja bloodlines and active magical bloodlines. Normally a child born between and Ninja and a Magic User was either a Chakra user or Magic User or neither. The exception to this rule was Kohaku, who was born with massive Chakra potential and evolved magical abilities, along with two bloodline limits. _

_Without bothering to meet Kohaku, assuming since he was a foreigner he had no chakra potential, the village elders, placed Kohaku in the merchant Kumo clan. Kumo Shinji, his mother's second cousin, had taken it upon himself to educate Kohaku of his place in their household by beating and whipping the seven years old boy, every chance he got. His wife, Ran, treated him with disgust and forced him into the role of house elf. His only protector was their estranged Eldest son, Ren. The other two siblings, Karin and Kenji, were no better than their parents. His only solace was his memories, magic and magical books locked in the trunk, only he could access. _

_The thunderous footsteps of his obese adoptive father, Shinji, sounded on the attic staircase. Quickly Kohaku put away the Magical book he had been reading and resealed his trunk. The door was thrown open and Shinji shoved Kohaku to the floor. Kohaku struck his head on the foot of the bed and from there on the rest was a mess of fuzzy impressions of pain, terror and sorrow._

**Seven Years Later**

It was a warm July night, the sound of crickets filled the night, and a soft breeze stirred leafs on the trees. The Chunin guard tried to relax, but the impressive and frightening figure of _that_ ANBU captain made him uneasy. The Chunin was told that the ANBU was here to escort guests to the Hokage's tower. In the distance a bell chimed – a sweet and clear sound. The ANBU shifted. A second bell chimed and then a third. Suddenly the Inuzuka Chunin reeled back in surprise for materializing before them from the darkness was three adolescents.

The tallest of the three has startling chin-length white messy hair, and deep blue eyes speckled with silver flecks. His skin is deeply tanned, while butter smooth. His face is chiseled into inhuman perfection. His build is lean and lightly muscled, _built for speed, all three were built for speed,_ the Inuzuka Chunin noted dully. The strange teenager was dressed is a black fishnet shirt and dark green cargo pants. Over his fishnet shirt is he wore a dark green tank top. A green bandana was tied loosely around his throat. He wore black Shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves. Strapped to his side were two long tradition Japanese swords – one with a silver leather grip and one with a red leather grip.

The second tallest or the second shortest depending on your point of view, was a feminine ebony haired beauty. He was male there were subtle signs along with his masculine scent. He had soft doe-colored eyes and skin as pale as snow. His face was heart shaped with high cheekbones, and cupid bow's lips. His face was expressive, especially his eyes, which reflected a deep and terrifying sadness, yet determination and spirit, that it visibly shook the Inuzuka. He was dressed in a black thin long sleeve shirt and black cargo pants. His waist-length hair was pulled back in an ornate clip made of seashell and his hair strung with decorative turquoise beads. He too wore black shinobi sandals and black fingerless gloves with heavy metal blank plates on the back.

The smallest and youngest had copper colored haired streaked with golden highlights, that he wore to his shoulders. His eyes were a shocking emerald, framed by long eyelashes. His skin was just as pale as his companion's, and just as smooth as the tallest. He had an oval face, high cheekbones, a small button-nose, full and soft petal pink lips and expressive elegantly arched, thin eyebrows. His body was small, slender and lightly muscled. He wore an emerald Happi (A traditional Japanese straight sleeved coat), with subtle lighter green leaf patterns made of soft cotton over a black fishnet shirt. And black cotton Sashinuki hakama (A type of billowing pants that be tied at the ankles to permit free movement) and black shinobi sandals, in addition to black fingerless gloves. One each leg one of the twin Fire-and-Wind Rings were holstered.

" Kiryu Raiko, Yuki Haku, and Akuhei Kohaku." The white haired male introduced himself and his raven-haired and copper-haired companions, "Returning to Konohagakure no Sato prepared for active duty." The raven masked ANBU, the infamous Uchiha Itachi, nodded reluctantly, studying the three adolescents before him. The child once known as Uzumaki Naruto had grown and changed into this mysterious individual Kiryu Raiko, it was nearly unbelievable.

"Follow me." Itachi instructed, as he entered through gate and began quickly hopping from roof to roof, belatedly he realized that these were Genin, so they may not keep up with his speed nor could their have learned the chakra skills to stick to the slick roof tiles. However, when he turned to look behind him he was surprised to find them following him moving at measured, yet comfortable pace, which reflected intense training in endurance, speed and chakra control. In the distance the Hokage's tower loomed. They soon reached it and the group landed before the Jonin Guard at the door. The man quickly saluted Itachi, but hesitated unsure of the ranking of the three strangers. "ANBU captain Raven, escorting Kiryu Raiko, Yuki Haku and Akuhei Kohaku to the Hokage." Itachi said calmly in his soft baritone. The Jonin nodded and let them pass, while shooting inquisitive looks behind him at the three adolescents. They ascended the stairs and soon found themselves outside the Hokage's office. Itachi once again introduced them and then was allowed to enter.

The Sandaime Hokage was leaning forward at his desk hands steeple together in thought. He turned his gaze to the door as the three strangers and Itachi entered. He was impressed by what he saw. The three moved together like well-trained team. They exuded confidence and power. Their chakra cores were tightly controlled and their muscles coiled even as they appeared as relaxed. However, what struck him as most pleasing were not their training, but the peace and happiness they exuded. "Let me introduce to you to Kiryu Raiko," Itachi said indicating the white haired pre-teen, the Sandaime Hokage took in his face like a starving man. "This is Yuki Haku." He said indicating the raven-haired beauty. "And this is Akuhei Kohaku." The copper haired boy smiled slightly.

"Welcome to Konohagakure no Sato." The Sandaime Hokage greeted, "I am pleased to see you again Raiko." The old man said smiling, while dismissing Itachi.

"It's good to see you jiji." The youth said, smiling slightly. "As much as I would like to catch up, jiji, Haku, Kohaku and I have traveled a long way and need some sleep, can we discuss business now and maybe in the next few weeks we could speak about my travels and my family?"

The Sandaime smiled at Raiko's diplomatic entreaty, "Of course," the old man smiled, "However, I must warn you of the Council's continuing extreme prejudice." The old man sighed, "So whatever abilities you have learned mean nothing, they have determined that you have to begin as Genin. However, even though you will be ranked as a Genin, I was allowed some liberties. The Genin test has just passed and the teams will be announced tomorrow. I have already assigned you three as a team with the knowledge Raiko's clan sent ahead, though I don't know any of your abilities." The man said hinting slightly.

Raiko nodded and with a smile began, "I am trained in my doujutsu, the Ryushi-metsuki, and I've been trained in extreme chakra control, speed, strength, stamina, and endurance. I've also been trained in Kenjutsu with two swords. I am proficient in the taijutsu Okami-Style. As I carry the blood of the Yagami clan of Konohagakure," the Sandaime Hokage sucked in his breath in surprise, "I have all five elemental affinities, and have been trained in all of them. I excel in Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu and only am capable of dispelling genjutsu." Raiko glanced back at his raven-haired teammate.

"My name is Yuki Haku, I have been trained in my bloodline limit the Hyoton," The Sandaime Hokage sucked in his breath a second time, "I have also been trained in acupuncture and sebons, I was also trained in speed, agility and stamina, I have mastered chakra control and the taijutsu Neko-style. Lastly I have also been trained in pressure points." The young man said bowing.

"My name is Akuhei Kohaku," the small and dainty copper-haired boy said, "I have been trained in my doujutsu Seigan-Metsuki, and I am the heir of the Yagami clan." The Sandaime's dumbfounded expression was priceless. "I have been trained in the taijutsu Ryu-style, and have completed all chakra control exercises, I've been trained for speed, agility, and stamina. I am pretty competent with genjutsu. My weapons of choice are the Wind-and-Fire-Rings." The youth said bowing.

After a few minutes of contemplation, the Sandaime Hokage spoke, "Okay, the liberties that the council have allowed me with this year team assignments I have managed to create a rotating Jonin-Sensei. You main Jonin-Sensei is Mitarashi Anko, however on a rotating basis you will be receiving training from Yui Kurenai, Hatake Kakashi, Shizune, Maito Gai, and Sarutobi Asuma. Yuhi Kurenai is specialized in Genjutsu, Hatake Kakashi is specialized in tactics and Ninjutsu, Shizune is specialized in Medical Ninjutsu and poisons, Maito Gai is specialized in Taijutsu and Sarutobi Asuma is specialized in team building exercises. Anko-sensei specializes in stealth, infiltration and intimidation. Also I have arranged for you to work with other teams, so as no to alienate those of your age group. However, I would advise that you do not show off. Excel in one this and only one thing for the time being. You have an automatic pass, unlike your future comrades, so you need to prove to them that you've earned it at the Chunin exam in two years. I would also stress that you need to hide your bloodline limits except for Raiko. Knowing he is a descendant of the Kiryu clan he will be expected to be proficient in his bloodline limit."

"I guess that covers pretty much everything, but our living arrangements?" Haku spoke up in a soft voice.

"Oh, yes. I took the liberty of buying a small complex at the northern edge of Konoha. Your neighbor is the Uchiha Clan. My guard will escort you, I'm sure you are all very tired, so let me call in my ANBU captain, Raven, and you may settle in."

"Thank you Hokage-sama." Said the smallest. All three bowed and followed Itachi, who had just re-entered the room.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's Note: **So yes, I know Haku is older than Naruto/Raiko, but in this story, since I am the magnificent author, he's the same age. So ha-ha! I'm going more in depth with the characters in Chapter two. Also, I'm going to add several points of view. I've changed the names so it fits my writing style and my personal style if this upsets anyone I do apologize but I will not change it

Darkness is fun

Draco Darkheart

_**Please leave a review.**_

**Additional Information**

**Yagami Clan** (Konohagakure) (Two Survivors)

**Elemental Affinities:** Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning

**Bloodline Limit:** All elemental Affinities, Extreme Chakra Manipulation Chakra Sensitivity, the Ability to contract with five different Summons

**Summons:** Crows, Hawks, Panthers, Mongooses, Coyotes, and Dragons  
a) **Crows Specialties: **senjutsu and fuinjutsu

b) **Hawks Specialties: **senjutsu and Genjutsu

c)** Panthers Specialties: **senjutsu and taijutsu

d) **Mongooses Specialties:** senjutsu and kenjutsu

e) **Dragons Specialties:** senjutsu, ninjutsu and shape shifting

**Taijutsu:** Tora-Style, Neko-Style, Okami-Style, Taka-Style and Ryu-Style

**Weapons of Choice:** Sebons/Acupuncture, Kunai, Bo, Shuriken and Kyudo

**Members: **

Kiryu Raiko (aka Naruto) and Akuhei Kohaku (aka Harry Potter)

**Kiryu Clan** (Shimogakure) "The Clan of the Immortal Dragon"

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind, water and Lightning

**Bloodline Limit:** Ryushi-Metsuki (Dragon Death-Sight/ 死去 – 目付き) (Doujutsu)

a) **Ryushi-Metsuki**: slows motion to the eyes, can see and hear the echoes of the deceased, can see through the eyes of others, mildly telepathic, retrocognition and sees heat-signatures at 360 degree spectrum.

**Bloodline Features:** Extreme Chakra Sensitivity, accelerated healing, heightened senses, Superior Speed

**Summonings**: Arctic Foxes or Arctic Wolves

a)** Arctic Foxes specialties:** Senjutsu and Genjutsu

b) **Arctic Wolves specialties:** Senjutsu and Chakra Natures

**Taijutsu:** Okami-Style and Kitsune-Style

**Weapons of Choice**: Katana, Kunai, Shuriken, Sebons/Acupuncture, and Shuriken

**Members: **

Kiryu Rei (Clan Head, Kenjutsu master, Fuinjutsu master and futon master)

Kiryu Raimei (Medic Nin), Kiryu Misaki (Genjutsu Mistress), Kiryu Misa (Fuinjutsu mistress)

Kiryu Mai (Kenjutsu mistress and Raiton Mistress), Kiryu Renji (medic Nin),

Kiryu Raiko (aka Naruto)

**Akuhei Clan** (Kusagakure) (One-Living Member)

**Elemental Affinities:** Water, Earth, Wind

**Bloodline Limit: **Seigan-Metsuki (Life Origin Sight/ 生ゲン – 目付き) (Doujutsu)

a)** Seigan-Metsuki:** slows motion to the eyes, sees auras of living-beings, it can manipulate and instinctually sense senjutsu, mildly empathic, clairvoyant and mild precognition, and astral projections

**Bloodline Features:** Extreme Chakra Sensitivity, accelerated healing, heightened senses, Superior Speed

**Summonings: **Snakes (Stolen) or Cranes

a) **Snake's Specialties: **fuinjutsu and Genjutsu

b) **Crane's Specialties:** senjutsu and taijutsu

**Taijutsu:** Neko-Style, Okami-style and Ryu-Style

**Weapons of Choice:** Sebons/Acupuncture, Kunai, Shuriken, Kyudo, poisons, Wind and Fire Rings

**Members: **

Akuhei Kohaku (aka Harry Potter)


End file.
